Batteries Not Included- No Purchase Necessary
by Orange Shoelace
Summary: Suicidal *NSYNC fan, Wes Borland, and flying monkeys- what more could you want out of a story? Crazilly hyper and fun
1. Skating off the roof

********************************************************************************  
It was a normal Saturday at Zabeth's house. And by normal I mean that Zabeth was busy skankin it up in her front yard, hoping Wes Borland would pass by. Zoe was running around the yard singing "Bye, Bye, Bye" and ripping her hair out. Jimmi was inside in the bathroom for what seemed like a very long time. And Orbitz had just climbed onto the roof of Zabeth's two story house with his skateboard.  
"HEY ZABETH!" Orbitz yelled, waving his arms frantically.  
"WHAT?" Zabeth snapped, pulling her skirt up another inch.  
"Bye, bye, bye GAWD!" Zoe screamed as she ran into a tree and temporarily knocked herself out.  
"Watch me, Zabeth, watch me, Zabeth!" Orbitz screamed. "I'm going to do a 360 off of your roof!"  
"That's nice," she replied, fluffing her hair.  
"Are you watching?"  
"YES, just hurry up!"  
"Okay, okay here I go---" Orbitz got on his skateboard and started down the roof. He flew off and was trying to turn in midair but he ended up falling right on top of Zoe.  
"Did you see that?" Orbitz asked as his favorite skateboard fell from the tree it got stuck in and broke.  
"Yeah I saw it," Zabeth replied boredly. "Where is a fine piece of ass I can chase?"  
Orbitz sighed sadly and moved as Zoe twitched underneath him.  
Just then, Jimmi came out of the house. His orange hair was now a reddish brownish making him look exactly like Joey Fatone.  
"Like it babe?" he asked Zoe who had just stood up. "See what a little dye will do?" He waved a bottle of hair dye in front of her.  
"OH MY GAWD YOU ARE SO HOT!!! AHHHH!!!" Zoe grabbed the hair dye and started chugging it down.  
"Zoe, that's poison! How many times do I have to tell you..." Jimmi trailed off. "Zabeth, can you call an ambulence?"   
"Fine!" In a few minutes the ambulence arrived. Zoe was pulled on a stretcher, Jimmi going by her side.   
"Oh my God, hot paramedics!" screamed Zabeth and jumped in the ambulence with them, leaving Orbitz alone with a broken skateboard. Just then a flying monkey came down the block... 


	2. PAAAARTY!!!

"Hey Camber!" Orbitz yelled to the flying monkey.   
"Orbitz my man, I have GOT to talk to you!" Camber said, batting her thick eyelashes.  
"Okay."  
"See that house over there?" Camber pointed to the house across the street from Zabeth's.  
"Yeah."  
"Well I just heard word from a few of my flying monkey pals in Oz that Wes Borland is moving right there."  
"Why in the world would Wes Borland want to move into that piece of-"  
"Orbitz! No profanity!" came a shrill voice. Camber and Orbitz turned to see a group of girls walking up the block in cheerleading outfits. Leading them was the one who'd spoken, Amiya. Amiya was the head cheerleader and was a total knockout.   
"Oh Lord, not these posers," Camber mumbled.  
"What'd you say?" Amiya snapped, flicking her blonde ponytail viciously.  
"You heard me," Camber replied, showing her monkey fangs. "I'm the biggest skank around here. Me and Zabeth INVENTED skankiness! You can pull up the skirts as much as you like but you will never be as slutty as me, BITCH!"  
"You wanna bet?" Lea countered, her face turning as red as her hair.  
"Ladies, ladies," Orbitz said. "Can we cool it? There's no need to fight, you are ALL big skanks."  
Amiya and Lea looked at each other and smiled, then looked back at the other two girls with them- Sabrina and Daisy- both of who smiled proudly. Camber just snarled and then turned back to Orbitz.  
"So, I really need to talk to you about this whole Wes thing-"  
Just then a car came screeching down the block and pulled into Zabeth's driveway. Charlize was in the front seat and her best friend Venus was in the passenger seat. Charlize rolled down her window and handed Orbitz a Post-It note.  
"Party at the Oz Night Club," Orbitz read. "Exclusive members only. 7 sharp." He smiled and looked at the others. "Looks like there's gonna be a PARRRRRTAAAY!!!" 


	3. Exclusive Members Only!

Laila leaned against the brick building under a neon sign with the words OZ NIGHT CLUB lit up in green. She watched as her best friends Charlize and Venus pulled up in Charlize's notoriously fast car.   
"I passed out all Post-it notes," Charlize announced, climbing out of her car and walking over to Laila. Charlize, Laila, and Venus had been best friends ever since they were little. Charlize was the loud, hyper, and active one; Laila was the hyper drummer who spoke only in Post-it notes; Venus was the cool, laid back, and resered one. Together they made a perfect threesome.  
"Well, technically we didn't hand them ALL out," Venus added, joining the other two. "But we told Orbitz and he always shouts it all over town."   
Laila flashed a Post-it note in front of Venus's face that said: BUT THE PARTY'S FOR EXCLUSIVE MEMBERS ONLY!!!  
"Well gee, if we went by that, NO one would come here," Venus said laughingly. It was true. Laila just liked saying that parties were for exclusive members because then when non-exclusive members heard about it that made them want to go even more.  
Just then, they spotted Zailan walking down the block, towards Oz.  
"Hey Z, come here!" Charlize yelled. "You coming tonight?"  
"Will Zabeth be there?" Zailan asked deviously.  
"She better be!" Venus replied.  
"Gooood. Then I'll be there. For sure." 


	4. Preparations

Jimmi held out a bucket as Zoe puked for like the fifth time, sending red specks all over the place.   
"Babe, I told you not to drink the hair dye," Jimmi said as a chunk landed on his shirt.   
"I'm sorry, you're just too hot," Zoe said sweetly. Just then she turned green and more vomit sprayed into the bucket.   
"EWWWW!" Zabeth screamed from the doorway. "Ooh I think I'm going to faint!" She put her hand to her head and craftily fell into the amrs of a male nurse.   
"Uh, are you okay?" he asked as Zabeth "regained" conciousness.  
"Now that I'm in your arms," she replied. Before she could even pinch his butt, Orbitz burst in the hospital room.  
"Zoe, I hope you feel better soon cuz there's an exclusive member party tonight at Oz!" he announced happily.  
"Mmmm!" Zoe exclaimed, leaning over to the bucket again.  
"We will SO be there!" Jimmi replied as a chunk flew onto his nose.  
"Great! What about you Zabeth?" Orbitz asked, his face blushing as he looked into her gorgeous emerald eyes.  
"Only if this fine piece of ass goes with me!" she said to the nurse and he smiled brightly.  
"Sure," he answered.  
"Then, yes, Orbitz, I'll be there! Ooh I gotta go home and change. Stop puking and come with me Zoe!"   
"Okay," Zoe said, getting up. "As long as I don't look at Jimmi or think about...you know...THAT band- then I'll be okay!" The girls ran out of the door, leaving the three guys.  
"So," Orbitz said folding his arms in disgust. "You're taking Zabeth Oz tonight?"  
"Yeah I guess so," the male nurse replied.  
"What's your name, punk?"   
"Uhh, its Jared."  
"Well, Jared, you may have nice abs but dammit I have two inch spikes and a broken skateboard so beat that sucka!"  
"Ummmm...I gotta go now. I'll see you all at the party," Jared said and ran out of the room.  
"I could've taken him out, right?" Orbitz asked Jimmi who was washing the puke off of himself.  
"Uh, dude why don't you just give it up and go out with one of those cheerleaders who are always chasing you around?"   
"NEVER!" Orbitz screamed and then dashed out.  
  
Lea, Sabrina, and Daisy were all at Amiya's house getting ready for the party. They all had on black skirts and pastel tank tops. Lea's was yellow, Sabrina's was blue, Daisy's was purple, and Amiya's was pink.   
"My boobs are NOT sticking out enough!" Sabrina complained.  
"Are mine sticking out too much?" Daisy asked. Being a serious athlete, she was always worried about her boobs getting in the way.  
"Daisy, they is no such thing as TOO much!" Lea assured her, flipping out her fiery red hair.   
"Well I know I look good," Amiya said confidently.  
"Do you think there are gonna be any hot guys?" Sabrina asked, giggling.  
"DUH! Orbitz will be there!" Amiya said putting in a hoop earring.  
"I hate to tell you this, but I don't think Orbitz is interested," Daisy said. "I mean, he's totally in love with Zabeth."  
"Are you saying that I can't get him?" Amiya asked her eyebrows curving in.  
"N-n-nooo, that's not what I meant-"  
"Good! Because that bitch doesn't have anything I don't. And I'm a cheerleader."  
"But Orbitz is a skater," Sabrina pointed out.  
"DID I ASK YOU??? NO!!!" Amiya screamed. "And besides," she added, "I can make SURE that Zabeth doesn't get in my way." All of the girls laughed evilly, their voices echoing into the dusk.  
  
Zailan sat in his dark cellar, pondering over potions and powders, trying to come up with the perfect thing to ruin Zabeth's night at Oz. Ever since kindergarten when she spilled blue paint on him, Zailan had a secret hatred for Zabeth. Now it was time for payback. He poured a bunch of mysterious substances into a small vile and watched it glow.  
"Just a little blue paint and its complete," Zailan said to himself. "Zabeth will be sorry she ever messed with me- mwahahaha!" 


	5. Oz Night Club

Laila, Venus, and Charlize walked in the doors of Oz nightclub, even though it wasn't open to the public yet. Laila's older sister Alea was the owner of Oz so they got in early all the time. Alea was the only human worker at Oz (Laila was the unofficial public relations worker but she didn't get reimbursed for the Post It notes she used on invitations). The rest of the workers at Oz were flying monkeys. Camber and her posse of monkeys actually came from the real Oz (you know, where the Wizard lives). When the Wicked Witch was killed by Dorothy, they were set free. Camber led a bunch of monkeys into Chicago which is were they first founded the nightclub Oz. Ever since it had been a hit place for teens.   
"So Alea," Charlize said. "Will you be providing the entertainment for tonight?"  
"Yeah I'm going to be singing later in the night," Alea told her. "Just as long as that stupid monkey Camber doesn't ruin my performance by doing one of her pole dance routines."  
"Well that monkey was never one to stay away from poles," Venus replied.   
"Yeah and then all of our male customers get scared off and leave!" Alea said in exasperation. "I mean I know Camber is a beautiful flying monkey but she's got to understand that her beauty can only be seen by male monkeys, not the guys who come here! Its really hurting business."  
Laila handed Alea a Post It note that said: Business will be GREAT tonight.  
"You say that every time!" Charlize reminded her. Laila just raised her eyebrows and shrugged, giving a sly smile.  
"Laila's up to something," Alea said. "I don't know exactly what, but we'll find out as the night goes on."  
Laila of course didn't say anything, just tapped her drumsticks on the counter and smiled.  
  
Zailan was surprised to see a huge line outside of Oz. Usually, there weren't too many people there and he'd never seen such a long line as this. He had wanted to make an unnoticed entrance, slipped Zabeth his secret potion, and leave unnoticed but now it seemed like that would be impossible. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to find Zabeth at all. Oz was full of girls skanking it up and it would be hard to differentiate between all of them. Just then, he saw Zabeth walk up with a guy on her arm. She was wearing a sparkly turquoise dress, wanting attention as usual. It would be simple to spot her from anywhere in the club.  
"Oh Zabeth," Zailan mumbled, "you'll be sorry you ever begged for attention cuz you'll be getting a LOT of it tonight," 


	6. Wes Borland???

Orbitz walked into the crowded Oz nightclub. He'd never seen this many people there before and wondered what was going on. He was just about to walk over to where Zabeth was standing in her sparkly turquoise dress with Jared the male nurse at her side, when all of a sudden, two monkey hands grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into the corner.  
"Hey sexy," Camber greeted, her hands still on Orbitz.  
"CAMBER...I....CAN'T..." Orbitz struggled to get the words out, but Camber was practically choking him.  
"Sorry about that," she said, taking her hands off him.   
"What was that for?" Orbitz asked, rubbing his neck.  
"Look we HAVE to talk. Do you know why this club is so crowded tonight?"  
"No."  
"Well I was trying to tell you this before you ran off, but Wes Borland has moved into the house across the street from Zabeth."  
"NO!" Orbitz gasped. That meant Zabeth might really get her fine piece of ass she'd been wanting for so long!  
"Yes! And what's even worse is that he's here tonight!" Camber told him. "Now once Zabeth lays eyes on him, she's gone. But you have got to help me Now Orbitz, you've been fucking it up for years, but tonight you have GOT to get it right. You've got to get Zabeth! I'll work my ways on Wes, but it'll only work if you win Zabeth over. That Jared dude won't hold her for long and soon Wes will be hers!" Camber was in tears now, for she too had been wanting the fine piece of ass that was Wes.  
"Don't cry," Orbitz told her.  
"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I want someone to seduce Zabeth and you're my only hope. That's a pretty sad situation!"  
"No Camber, I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm going to get Zabeth and Wes will be all yours. You just wait and see!" Orbitz ran off, knowing that he'd have to act quickly if things were going to work out.  
  
"Gosh, its like so like packed!" Sabrina exclaimed as her, Amiya, Lea, and Daisy entered Oz.   
"Are you SURE my boobs aren't hanging out too much?" Daisy whispered to Lea.  
"God, would you quit it! Do you EVER want a boyfriend?" Lea snapped and Daisy just bit her lip and shut up.  
"Alright ladies, first mission," Amiya announced. "Find Orbitz."   
"Are you sure about this?" Lea asked. "I mean, there are plenty of other guys. What about Wes Borland? All the girls are hanging on him, don't you wanna show them that he's yours?"  
"No! I want Orbitz and what Amiya wants, Amiya gets!"  
"That's like so like true!" Sabrina said cheerfully.  
"You bet babe," Amiya replied.  
  
"Holy shit, I swear I just saw Wes Borland," Charlize said to Venus, laughing.   
"Yeah that dude really did look like him," Venus replied.   
Laila laughed and the two girls turned in shock.   
"Oh my God!" Charlize screamed. "Laila, did you get Wes Borland to come to Oz???"  
Laila handed her a Post It note that said: Yep. Immediately Charlize and Venus started jumping up and down screaming.   
Alea came over. "What's going on?" she asked.  
"You will not believe what your sister did!" Venus screamed over the loud music.  
"What?"   
"She got THE Wes Borland to come here tonight!" Charlize finished.  
"Oh my God, are you serious?" Alea asked and Laila nodded. "WE'RE GOING TO BE RICH! I have GOT to announce this. Girls, I'll be back. And Laila- I love you!"  
  
Jared led Zabeth onto the dance floor. Near them, Jimmi and Zoe were dancing. A flying monkey was DJing. "This song's for Zoe from Jimmi," she announced and then put on "This I Promise You."   
"Oh my gawd I love this song!" Zoe exclaimed. Jimmi tried to pull her close, but she was going crazy, scratching her face. "ITS JUST TOO BEAUTIFUL!" Suddenly, the music stopped and Alea got on the main stage with a microphone.  
"Hi everyone, welcome to Oz." Zoe stopped beating herself up and Jimmi sighed with relief. "I'm going to start singing, but before I do I'd like to make an announcement. As many of you already know, Wes Borland is here tonight! I'd just like to thank him for coming-"  
Zabeth stopped listening to Alea and screamed, "OH MY GAWD!" and ran off in search for her man.  
"Uhhh, Zabeth?" Jared called after her.  
"Sorry dude," Jimmi said. "I don't think you'll be seeing much more of her tonight."  
  
Zailan pushed his way out of a crowd of girls and made it into the bathroom. He checked in his pocket, to make sure the vile was still there and it was. Then he looked in the mirror and snickered.  
"I can't believe I've fooled them," he murmured. "Now its Zabeth's turn." 


	7. Cat fight *rrrrrrrrarrrrrarr!*

Zabeth made her way across the room, searching for Wes. She had just seen him, but then he slipped away in the crowd. She NEEDED him, she WANTED him, she would HAVE him. Suddenly, she saw him emerge from the bathroom and she began to run towards him. Just then, she bumped into Orbitz.  
"Move Orbitz!" she screamed, losing sight of Wes.  
"But-"  
"Can't you see I'm busy?"  
"Zabeth, we need to talk," Orbitz said. He was a puny kid, but he used all his strength to pull her into the corner. They watched as Camber walked up to Wes Borland and wrapped her monkey arms around him.  
"Dammit, Orbitz," Zabeth said, almost in tears. Orbitz had never seen her like this.   
"HE'S MINE!" Camber cried from across the room, smooching Wes on the cheek. That did it. Zabeth burst into tears.  
"Zabeth, don't cry," Orbitz said. He hadn't thought this was how things would work. "Please, what can I do to help? I don't want you to be sad."  
"Will...will you help me get Wes?" Zabeth asked, wiping snot on her sleeve.  
Orbitz bit his lip. He didn't want to defy Camber and he really wanted Zabeth for himself, but he couldn't see her like this. All he wanted was for her to be happy. He bit his lip and then smiled, trying to cheer Zabeth up. "Sure, Zabeth, I'll help you."  
"Orbitz, you're the sweetest!" Zabeth said and for a moment it seemed like she had some compassion in her. Then she looked over towards Camber and Wes to see them making out on a couch and her tone changed to ice, "He's mine!" She charged across the room to where Wes was and pulled Camber off him.  
"You bitch," Camber screamed and knocked Zabeth to the ground. Soon they were full out fighting.  
"Uhhhh," Alea stopped singing and tried to calm the club down. "Come on now, girls, let's not fight. We can all be friends."   
Orbitz tried to pull Camber off of Zabeth, but someone pulled him back. It was Amiya.  
"Orbitz, I've been wanting to talk to you," she said in her sexiest voice.  
"Uh, can we talk later?" Orbitz screamed over the people in the club, all who were yelling for either Zabeth or Camber. He watched as Laila held up a huge Post It note that said: KILL EACH OTHER!   
"Nooo, we need to talk- NOW!" Amiya ordered, yanking Orbitz into the ladies' room. "You know," she said softly, "I've liked you for a really long time and I think we'd be really good together."  
Orbitz didn't know what to think. He was about to protest, but then it occured to him- why should he? After all, Amiya was a head cheerleader. She was no Zabeth, but he could never have her.  
"You know, Amiya," Orbitz replied. "I've liked you too." Just then, three girls fell out of a stall.  
"Ow! Your boobs are crushing me!" Daisy complained to Lea who had fallen on top of her.   
"I told you eavesdropping was like a major like stupid idea!" Sabrina exclaimed.   
"Girls," Amiya growled. "We'll talk later." Daisy, Lea, and Sabrina hurried out, leaving Amiya and Orbitz alone. "Now where were we?" Amiya asked and Orbitz gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...  
  
By now, everyone in Oz was watching Zabeth and Camber fight. Charlize and Venus were announcing while Alea tried to break things up and Laila tried to incite more craziness. Zabeth had a black eye, broken arm, and stubbed toe while Camber had a severed wing and bruised knee. Just then, Zabeth ripped off Camber's nail.  
"AHHHH!!! YOU BROKE MY NAIL YOU DIRTY WHORE!" Camber screamed and everyone went silent. "Fine, you know what? Let's just let Wes decide who he wants!" Zabeth didn't argue, so everyone turned to face Wes.  
"Sounds fair to me," he said, thrusting his hands in his pockets. "I pick-----" 


	8. Happy or sad ending???

All of Oz Nightclub was silent waiting for Wes Borland to choose between the ultimate skanks- Zabeth and Camber.  
"I pick---" Just then Wes was cut off by a shrill scream from the back of the club.  
"OH MY GAWD!!! ITS NSYNC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Zoe, shattering glasses everywhere. People and flying monkeys turned to face the band NSYNC who were standing in the back entrance of Oz.  
"Yo!" Justin Timberlake screamed. "Ya know, we was just stopping by to hang with our homeboy, Wes Borland! Man your mah dawg!"  
"Did he just call me his dawg ?" Wes whispered to Alea, who nodded sadly. No one said anything for a moment until Jimmi spoke up.  
"Uhhhh, Zoe? Are you okay?" he asked his girlfriend.  
"Yeah," Zoe replied, leaning against the bar nonchalantly. "Why?"  
"Well you're not doing anything...you know like trying to kill yourself. NSYNC is standing right there and you're okay?"  
"Hmmm, well actually now that I've seen them in person they're not that cute," Zoe sighed. "You're a lot hotter."  
"You mean that?" Jimmi asked in disbelief.  
"Of course. I guess I'll have to start torturing myself over you now."  
"That is the sweetest thing you've ever said!" Jimmi exclaimed and pulled Zoe in for a kiss. Everyone in Oz, "awwed" until Charlize yelled, "HEY! WHAT DID WES DECIDE?" and then everyone turned their attention back to Wes.  
"Welllll," he said, as everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "I'll have to go with Zabeth."  
"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU-------!!!!!" Camber charged for Zabeth but missed and dove headlong into Lea.  
"Oh my God, you hurt my boob!" Lea shrieked.  
" Nobody messes with a cheerleaders boobs!" Daisy screamed defiantly.  
"Like, yeah!" Sabrina piped up. Soon the whole place was in utter chaos in a battle of monkeys vs. humans. Wes grabbed Zabeth's hand seductively and pulled her out the back door, knocking NSYNC over with the swoosh of his hand. Then he closed the door behind them. The moon shone on the empty alley and Zabeth gazed into her fine piece of ass's eyes.  
"So, why did you choose me?" she asked softly.  
"Well, Zabeth, I have very important plans for you..."  
  
Orbitz pulled himself away from Amiya's kisses after much effort.  
"Is something wrong baby?" she asked, wrapping her legs around him.  
"Uh, well, I just don't think-"  
"Oh shut up and kiss me!" Amiya exclaimed. Just then, the bathroom door flung open. It was Sabrina.  
"Amiya, we like need you like BAD! Those stupid monkeys are saying that they're bigger skanks than us!"  
"Oh my God, that's such a lie! Let's go show them what real skankiness is!" With that, Amiya was off and running. Orbitz sighed with relief.   
"Now all I have to do is find Zabeth," he said to himself, "before its too late."  
  
"So Wes," Zabeth said. "Why don't we get out of here before Camber skins me alive. There are plenty of other clubs in this town. Or maybe you want to be alone..."  
"Actually there's only one thing I want for tonight," Wes told her, turning his back to her.  
"What's that?" she asked playfully.  
"For you to just sit still for a moment and..." In a whirl, Wes spun around and took out a vile with a blue potion in it which he instantly dumped all over Zabeth.  
"What the..." she mumbled. Just then, her entire body turned blue. "Oh my gawd! I'm-I'm-I'm blue!"  
"Mwahahahahaha! Yes you are!"  
"Why would you do that, Wes? I can't be a skank if I'm blue!" Zabeth cried, tears running down her face.  
"Wes wouldn't do that, now would he? But I guess that makes sense since I'm not Wes!" All of a sudden, Wes didn't look like Wes anymore but Zabeth's arch nemisis- Zailan!  
"ZAILAN!" she gasped. "How- how did you do that?"  
"Just another one of my potions, miss. I was so afraid that those NSYNCers would stick around too long and my magic would fade before I could spill my potion on you, but everything worked out just fine. Now you know how I felt like in kindergarten when you spilled blue paint all over me!"  
"Zailan, that was in kindergarten! That was ages ago, I was barely even a skank then...barely anyways! But for goodness sakes, kindergarten! Why would you still care?"  
"Why? Why? WHY? How dare you insult me so? Don't you realize that my whole life has been ruined because of that? I was teased because of that forever, so I just stopped talking to people so they would forget about me and most people did." Zailan was almost in tears now, until Charlize and Venus emerged through the back door.  
"What happened?" Charlize exclaimed.  
"You're blue," Venus said to Zabeth. Turning to Zailan she added, "And you're Zailan."  
"Where's Wes?" Charlize asked. Tearfully, Zabeth explained the whole situation, minus Zailan's reasoning for turning her blue.  
"That's awful!" Venus said when she was done. "How could you do such a thing Zailan? What did Zabeth ever do to you?"  
"Aw you poor thing," Charlize cooed at Zabeth. "Let's go inside." The three girls left and Zailan was all alone. He sighed sadly. What had he expected to get out of this? Change Zabeth's ways? It wasn't possible. He was a reject, forever and always. He was just about to head home, when the back door opened again and Laila popped her head out.  
"I heard what happened," she said softly and Zailan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I heard your side of the story too," Laila told him.  
"You- you talk?" Zailan asked in confusion.  
"You never heard? About why I started talking through Post It notes? Well I guess no one heard your story either. Okay, I'll tell you, cuz I think you'll really explain. See it all started in the first grade. I wanted to make a great impression because Alea, who was in third grade at the time, was the coolest and I wanted to be just as cool as her. Only I had this stutter and people made fun of me for it. I got help for it, but everyone still made fun of me. So I just decided not to talk. Post It notes were cool, so I started using them. And I had my drums. That's all I needed to communicate. Everyone thought I was really cool then. I kinda forgot for awhile what it was like to be on the outside, but you reminded me. You're not a bad guy, Z, you're just misunderstood. But I understand you and I even think you're cute."  
Zailan was floored. Not only was Laila talking, but she was saying nice stuff about him ! It was unbelievable!  
"Well are you going to say anything?" Laila asked after a minute of silence.  
"Wanna come mix potions with me?" Zailan asked.  
"Oh dear, we really gotta get you out more. How about we go inside and dance."   
"Okay." Zailan and Laila pushed open the back door to Oz. Most everyone had gone home, tired from the fighting. Now just the regulars were there. Alea was singing a slow song and people started dancing. Jimmi and Zoe were dancing close, completely in love with each other. Amiya was dancing with Justin Timberlake, Lea was dancing with JC Chasez, Daisy was dancing with Chris Kirkpatrick, and Sabrina was dancing with Lance Bass. Joey Fatone was sitting at the bar eating peanuts and talking with a drunk flying monkey. Charlize and Venus were having a cat fight over Jared the male nurse, while he was in the corner making out with Camber. Laila led Zailan to the middle of the dance floor and they moved to the beat.  
"Something's missing," Laila murmured.  
"I've got all I want right here," Zailan told her and she smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Orbitz had spent fifteen minutes searching for Zabeth in the choatic club. Finally, after it had cleared out of most people, Charlize and Venus brought Zabeth to him. She looked, well...bluer.  
"Whoa," Orbitz said.  
"It's that bad, huh," Zabeth sighed.  
"No, actually blue's my favorite color," Orbitz told her, half smiling.  
"Oh Orbitz, why are you so nice to me? I've been nothing but mean to you! And gosh, I just found out I ruined Zailan's life. I'm a horrible skank." She slunk to the ground, pulling her head into her knees.  
"Zabeth, that's not true! I mean yes, you've been mean to me and you did ruin Zailan's life, but you're a great skank! And well...I love you."  
"What?" Zabeth raised her eyes to face Orbitz. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend- in love with her? No guy had ever said that to her before!  
"You didn't know? I thought riding my skateboard off your house was pretty obvious."  
"But I'm blue!"  
"You think I care? I love you no matter what! It's just...I'm sick of being left behind while you go skank it up with other guys. I want to be your only guy!"  
"My only guy?"  
"Yeah, is that too much to ask?" Orbitz waited for dissappointment. But to his suprise, Zabeth got up and hugged him.  
"It's not too hard! Not if you love me!"  
"I do!"  
"Good, then let's go dance!" Zabeth pulled Orbitz to the dance floor to join the other couples. When she passed Zailan she whispered, "I'm so sorry. Will you consider changing me back to a normal peach?"  
"Give me a week," he said, but he was smiling. Zabeth smiled back and then pulled Orbitz close. She liked this new feeling. It was even better than skankin' it up!   
So everyone lived happily (and bluer) ever after! 


End file.
